


To Keep Silent

by Summer Rain (Zeram)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeram/pseuds/Summer%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenkins' thoughts as Dulaque walks away at the end of ep 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep Silent

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years but I am loving this show so much that the ending scene between Dulaque and Jenkins...I just couldn't resist writing this short work :D

Jenkins watched Dulaque walk away and opened his mouth to... he wasn't even sure. Did he want to curse him out? Did he want to call him back?

This was why he tried to avoid Dulaque's presence. He didn't trust himself when it came to the other man. Even after everything they had been through. After the choices they had each made. It only took Dulaque leaning forward to whisper into his ear for him to want to sway forward into his arms. 

When Dulaque had leaned forward he thought for a moment he had been about to kiss him. He suspects instead of running back into the library he would have allowed it. Watching Dulaque walk away with nothing resolved between them caused the ever present ache in his soul to increase. Is this how Dulaque had felt all those years ago when he had walked away? If he had stayed could things have been different? It sounded like a fairy tale (and considering where he worked it could be true) but could his love have changed things and stopped Dulaque from choosing the wrong path?

Jenkins would never know but even as he kept his silence oh how his soul wished for another chance with his long ago love.


End file.
